


Körpertausch *Sabo x Reader* One Piece

by MyWorld2016



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bodyswap, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deutsch | German, F/M, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Körpertausch, Multi, Multiple Endings, Other, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorld2016/pseuds/MyWorld2016
Summary: Du und Sabo hasst euch. So richtig. Also ihr streitet euch fast immer wenn ihr euch sieht.Während einer unzähligen Streiten von euch, landet ihr beide in ein Brunnen.Als ihr wieder aufwacht...lest selbst.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switched! One Piece x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388073) by PirateQueenD. 



> Ich erkläre was es mit diese Geschichte auf sich hat. Die ersten beiden Kapitel, also 1 &2 sind vom englischen auf das deutschen übersetzt. Ich hab die original Autorin gefragt ob ich diese Geschichte weiterführen dürfte uns sie ist ok mit dem. Die Autorin könnt ihr auf Deviantart, Quotev und auf Wattpad unter den Namen PirateQueenD finden. Ok das warst und viel Spaß beim lesen.
> 
> Lg  
> MyWorld2016   
> aka. Alice

"Das ist deine Schuld", schimpftest du den Blonden an, als ihr beide durch den Regen stapftet.

"Nein, es ist deine Schuld", sprach er, untypisch bösartig.

"Hätten wir mit meinem Plan agiert, würden wir jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel stecken!", antwortest du scharf. Er machte eine kleine Pause, da er wusste, dass du Recht hattest , aber seine schlechte Laune zwang ihn mit dir weiter zu argumentieren.

"Nein, du liegst falsch. Wären wir mit deinem Plan losgegangen, wäre wir jetzt in einem viel größeren Schlamassel!", schnaubte er. Das tat es, du schubstest ihn in den Wunschbrunnen, den ihr beide vorhin vorbei kommen seid und er fällt mit einem platsch rein. Du warst so wütend gerade, aber die völlige Überraschung und der Schock, der auf sein Gesicht war, brachte dich fast zum kichern.

"Sei du mir nicht angepisst, nur weil dich ein anderes Mädchen schlagen konnte.", schriest du, wieder in deinem verärgerten Zustand ihn an und zeigtest auf ihm mit deinem Finger. Er blinzelte fassungslos, gab aber dann sein böses Gesicht und reißt dich auch in den Brunnen. Das tat es, mit einem wütenden Knurren sprangst du auf ihn und ihr beide rangt euch ein wenig frustriert.

"Kukuku! Ein gebrochener Bund-"

Du und Sabo wart wie eingefroren und sahen euch um. "Hast du das auch gehört?", flüsterst du. Er nickt.

"braucht eine besondere Art von Heilung-"

Blitzlichter kam es aus dem Brunnen und machten euch beide K.O.. "Sabo! (Y/N)!", schrie Koala nach euch, gerade ist sie mit ihrem Team in euer Sektor gekommen, rechtzeitig um das ganze Spektakel zu sehen.

"Findet ihr, was der andere als verloren galt, erst dann kann der Fluch gebrochen werden ..."

Ow .... Man tut das weh ... Was ist passiert? Deine Augen öffneten sich und du zögerst ein wenig, alles schien klarer zu sein als üblich. Du setztes dich hin und fasstes dir an die Stirn.

"Mein Kopf tut weh ...", dachtest du. Du bemerktes ein bekannten Lederhandschuh den du trugst. "Warum trage ich Sabos Handschuh?", fragtes du dich und zogst ihn ab. Du hielts inne und schauts dir deine Hand an. Nur, es war nicht deine Hand.

"Was zum Teufel?", murmeltest du und drehtes dich um. Ein überraschter Aufschrei in den nächsten Raum brachte dich springen und aufstehen, doch wackelts du etwas. "Scheiße ich fühle mich seltsam!", atmets du tief ein, richtest dich wieder und gingst in den andern Raum. Du blicktes in den Raum und erfrorst. Dein Körper saß auf dem Bett, deine Hände spielten mit deiner Brust und das Gesicht war gerötet. Du machst eine Pause in Verwirrung.

"Was zum Teufel?!", fluchtes du, dass die ganeze Aufmerksamkeit auf dich gezogen. 

"Was zur verfickten Hölle!?", schnapptes du nach Luft.

"Sabo! Du bist endlich aufgestanden! Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Koala, die deine Schulter berührt und auf dein Gesicht späht.

"Hä?", gabs du von dir, aber sie sah dich selbst über.

"Gut, (Y/N) ist auch schon wach!", kommentierte Koala. Es gab eine Pause und du eiltes zu einem Spiege, dur frost ein. Im Spiegel sahst du aber nicht dich, sonder Sabo, der dir in die Augen sah. Du berührst zögernd deine Wange, was er auch tat und starrte dich immer noch an. Du und Sabo sieht euch langsam einander an.

"Sabo?", flüsterste du.

"(Y/N)!?" Er / du schnappte nach Luft. Dann gab es eine Pause.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!"


	2. 2

"WAS HAST DU GEMACHT!?", ruft ihr beide aufeinander zu.

"Du denkst, ich hätte das getan!?", schrie er dich an mir deiner Stimme.

"Nun, ich hab das sicherlich nicht getan verdammt!", fauchtes du Sabo an.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung ihr beiden?", fragt Dragon, der gerade in die Krankenstation kam.

"Sabo / (Y/N) ist in meinem Körper !!", informierten ihr beide ihn, mit dem Finger auf einander zeigend. Dragon und Koala blinzelten verwirrt.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Dragon.

"Dragon-san, ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir haben Körpergetauscht, was machst du da?", fragte Sabo / du, als du das Fenster öffnest.

"Offensichtlich ist dies eine Art seltsamer Traum. Also werde ich aus diesem Fenster springen und aufwachen.", antwortest du einfach und bekamst nur entsetzt Reaktion als Antwort.

"N-Nein! Was ist, wenn du falsch liegst!?" Er fragt.

"Dann ist das wie die Hölle wehtun, aber keine Sorge, ich bin sicher, dass es das erste ist.", versicherst du, für einen fliegenden Start zu sichern. Eine Hand auf die Schulter brachte dich zu stoppen und zurückblicken.

"Sa - (Y/N), das ist kein Traum,", informierte Dragon .

"Nooo!", weintest du und fielst auf die Knie. "Es kann nicht sein!"

"Sind ... Sind Sie sicher, Dragon-san?", fragte Sabo. Eine plötzliche Erinnerung trifft dich dann.

"Du hast meine Brüste angefasst!!", beschuldigst du ihn, bevor Dragon reagieren konnte. Sein / dein Gesicht glüht leuchtend rot an..

"Es tut mir leid, ich habe das nicht so gemeint!", schnappte er nach Luft.

"Oh Gott! Was sollen wir tun !? Ich will nicht ein Bad in deinem Körper nehmen!", stöhntes du genervt. Beide von euch wurden rot dabei.

"Beruhigt euch ihr zwei, wir haben gute Nachrichten für euch.", versichert Dragon euch.

"Was meinen Sie?", fragtest du und gucktes nach oben zu ihm.

"Wir haben nur ein paar Informationen zu einem bestimmten Samurai der Meere~", zwinkerte Koala zu dir. Du sprangst mit einem Fangirl Quietschen auf.

"Nicht in meinem Körper angirlen!!", schimpfte Sabo. Du hörst ihm gar nicht mal zu und fangirltes mit funkelnden Augen weiter.

"Was ist mit dem dunklen Prinzen~?", fragtes du aufgeregt.

"Dunkler Prinz?", murmelte Dragon.

"Fragen Sie nicht ...", seufzte Sabo.

"Anscheinend können seine Fähigkeiten euch beide in eure richtigen Körper tauschen.", gab Koala ihren Kommentar ab. Du keuchtes aufgeregt und griffs nach Sabos / deinen Hände.

"Können wir? Können wir ihn fragen gehen?", fragtest du aufgeregt. Er runzelt die Stirn.

"Na ja ... Wenn es uns wieder normal macht ... Dragon-San? Können wir deine Segen haben?", fragte Sabo. Ihr beide hielt immer noch Hände, dass ihm ein Grinsen. Dragon und Koala blickten euch beide an, da es so aussah, als ob ihr die Erlaubnis für etwas anderes fragen wolltet.

"Ja, habt Spaß ihr zwei.", sagte er l. "Kommt zu meinem Büro für seinen möglichen Standort", fügt er hinzu bevor er ging.

"Yesss !! Ich geh mal packen!", jubeltes du bevor du zu deinem Zimmer sprintes. Jedoch, sobald du in deinem Zimmer erreichen, bliebst du stehen und sahst dich im Spiegel an. Sabo in der Reflexion vom Spiegel erinnert dich, warum ihr Trafalgar Law in erster Linie zu suchen geht. Mit einem leichten Seufzer, packtes du Kleidung ein, bei den du sicher warst, die Sabo, während in deinem Körper ist, tragen würde. Du bliebst stehen und wurdes rot. "Warum hat er in meinem Körper zu sein?", seufzts du, du schließen den Koffer , bevor du zur Tür gehst. Du öffnets die Tür und hielts inne, als dich selbst sahst. "Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen ...."

"Ich auch nicht ... Bist du bereit?", fragte Sabo. Du nicktes und ihr beide tauschten die Koffer, die ihr für den anderen vorbereitet habt.

"Lets go, den dunklen Prinzen treffen!", freutest du dich. Sabo seufzt mit einer gerunzelten Stirn.

"Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht fangirlen wirst, wenn wir ihn finden.", sagte er.

"Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen und du weißt das auch., antwortest du.


	3. 3

Du und Sabo blieben vor der Tür, vom Büro von Dragon, stehen. Ihr klopftet an und wartet bis er ein herein sagt. Wenn man eins achten sollte bei der Revolutionär Arme, dann ist es, dass man solange vor Dragons Büro warten sollte bis das herein kommt. Es kann sich nur Ivankov leisten rein und raus zu gehen, wie er will, Dragon ist daran gewöhnt. 

Jedenfalls, als ihr ein "Herein!" bekamt gingt ihr rein und Sabo sprach: "Dragon-san, wir wollten Sie den möglichen Aufenthaltsort vom Samurai der Meere, Trafalgar Law, fragen." "Laut Informanten sollte er gerade auf der Sommerinsel Kolmbastro sein. Ihr dürft gehen.", gab uns Dragon die Information. Somit verschwanden wir auch, wie wir gekommen sind und gingen zum Schiff. 

"Wie lange noch?", jammerst du gelangweilt und schaust in den Himmel. "Hör auf rum zu jammern und mach was vernünftiges.", meckerte Sabo in deinem Körper und laß ein Buch. 

"Wir sind schon seit Stunden auf dem Schiff!", jammerst du weiter. "Wir sind gerade mal 10 Minuten auf dem Wasser!", versuchte sich Sabo sich zu beherrschen. 

"Du bist dooooof! Ich kann nicht mal das machen, was ich normalerweise mache!", seufztes du. "Machst du doch schon, rum nerven.", meinte er und laß weiter. 

"Wie war das, Feuerspucker?", fragtest du bedrohlich. "Will das Kätzchen mich bedrohen.", amüsierte sich Sabo über dich. Und wie bei jedem Streit von euch, kam dann die Prügelei. Solange bis ein bekanntes Piratenschiff in Sicht war. 

"Ist das nicht...?", fragtest du. "Ja das ist er.", antwortete Sabo. Ihr saht euch kurz in die Augen und wolltet gerade Rein rennen, da rufte ein bekannter Strohhut nach euch: "SABO! (Y/N)! ICH WUSSTE DOCH, DASS IHR ES SEID!!", und sprang auf euer Schiff. "Ähh...", war alles was du und Sabo in diesem Moment sagen konntet.

"Hi Sabo. Hallo~ (Y/n)-chwan~ wie geht es dir~?", fragte Sanji Sabo mit Herzen in den Augen, da er dachte Sabo wäre du.

"(Y/N)-san, Sabo-kun was macht ihr gerade?", fragte Robin. 

"Sanji lass (Y/N) in Ruhe!", schlug Nami Sanji und umarmte Sabo, der wohl bemerkt in deinem Körper ist, mit seinem Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. 

"Habt ihr Sake hier?", grinste Zoro und legte ein Arm um dich. 

"Seid ihr wieder auf einer Mission?", fragte Usopp.

"Hohoho wie geht's euch beiden? Ach (Y/N), dürfte ich dein Höschen sehen?", lachte Brook.

"Das ist SUUUUUUUUUPER das wir euch hier gefunden haben!", schrie Franky und poste.

"Hallo Sabo, (Y/N).", freute sich Chopper.

"Saaaabooo! Ich wusste doch, dass du und (Y/N) zusammen seid!", jubelte Luffy. "WAS?!", schrien Sabo und du gleichzeitig und wurdet kreideweiß. "Olala, (Y/N) du musst mir alles erzählen~.", neckte Nami Sabo. "ICH BIN NICHT (Y/N) / SABO! ICH BIN SABO / (Y/N)!!!", schrien ihr beide. "Was?!"

"Hahahahaha ihr habt Körpergetauscht! Das ist genial!", lachte Luffy. Du schlugst ihn. "Sei still du Idiot!", schriest du Luffy an. 

"HÖR AUF MEINEN BRUDER AN ZU SCHREIEN VERDAMMT!", schrie Sabo dich an. "WAS KANN ICH DAFÜR, DASS ER SO DUMM WIE TOASTBROT IST!", schriest du zurück. 

"Sie fangen wieder an.", murmelte Usopp mit Angst um sein Leben.

"Fufufu das wird witzig.", kicherte Robin.

"(Y/N), weiß das schon dein Vater? Ich meine ja nur.", fragte Zoro und du warst wie eingefroren. Du hattest dein Vater sowas von vergessen. "Seit wann kennst du ihren Vater?", fragte Chopper. "Ihr kennt alle ihn, ihr Vater i- mpfh.", wollte Zoro gerade dein Geheimnis erhüllen, doch hielts du ihm den Mund zu. "Zoro, du hast versprochen nie zu verraten wer mein Vater ist.", erinnerst du ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ja weiß es wieder, was immernoch Schwachsinn ist.", meinte er genervt. 

"Hör auf in meinem Körper zu weinen!", befahl dir Sabo. "Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will und wann ich will!", meintes du und ihr fingt wieder eine Prügelei an. "(Y/N)-chwan~ ich bin mir sicher, du gewinnst~!", feuerte dich Sanji an. "Die beiden werden sich nie ändern.", seufzte Nami. "Wer ist jetzt (Y/N)'s Vater?", fragte Luffy.


	4. 4

"Dein Idiot von Bruder ist endlich weg.", seufztes du erleichtert. "Hör auf so über ihn zu reden!", schimpfte Sabo. "Was kann ich dafür, dass er so dumm wie Toastbrot ist!?", meckerst du. 

"Wenigstens ist er nicht so dumm wie du!", meinte er. "Ja wie du meinst, Feuerspucker.", sagtest du gelangweilt. 

Er hingegen hatte ein fieses Grinsen und meinte: "Weißt du, ich geh jetzt baden." "Das interessiert mich weil?", fragtest du. "Na da ich in deinem Körper bin." Da schoss die röte dir ins Gesicht. 

"I-idiot! Wehe du machst irgendwas mit meinem Körper!", stotterstes du. "Bist du nicht immer die Person, die drauf achtet jeden Tag zu duschen und sich immer Zeit dafür nimmt.", es war eher eine Aussage als eine Frage. 

"Mir egal! Ich will nicht das du meinen Körper nackt siehst!", sprachst du und warst vor Scham knallrot. "Aber du darfst meinen Körper nackt sehen?", fragte er amüsant. 

Endlich hat er eine Schwachstelle von dir gefunden. Du bist ja auch nur eine Frau und hast Schamgefühle, obwohl man das nicht immer glauben kann, mit den Klamotten die du trägst ab und zu.

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich nackt siehst, noch dass ich dich nackt sehe!", schriest du. "Und wie sollen wir dann duschen, Idiot!", neckte er dich. "Keine Ahnung!", und wie gewohnt, fing eure Prügelei an.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ihr beide nicht mal wisst warum, wart ihr beide zusammen in der Badewanne, nackt, während ihr überall hinschaut außer euch herunter und den Anderen. 

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!", meckerst du. "Aha, und was genau hab ich dieses mal getan?", fragte er genervt. "Alles.", murmeltest du und schautes das Wasser an. 

Sabo seufzte und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Vor ihm war die Person, die er liebte, aber mit der er sich immer streitet, er hat mit ihr Körpergetauscht und sitzt ihr nackt gegenüber. Na klar, könnte er dich wieder aufziehen oder ein Streit anfangen, aber das würde ihn nicht helfen dein Herz zu erobern.

"Setz dich da hin, ich dusch dich ab.", befahl er dir. "WAS!?" "Mach es einfach, außer du willst wirklich mein Körper nackt sehen. Vergiss dabei nicht ü-", fing er zu dich zu necken, doch du unterbrachts ihn: "Ok, d-dusch m-mich a-ab."

Sabo musste leicht grinsen. Du mit roten Wangen, beschämt vor ihm und er dusch dich ab. Wäre da nicht dieser Körpertausch, wäre es perfekt. 

Er fing an dich einzuschaumen. "Wenn wir wieder normal sind, ist das hier nie passiert verstanden.", sagtest du beschämt und schautes zur Seite. "Ja ja Prinzessin~.", lachte er. 

"Sag mal, wer ist überhaupt dein Vater?", fragte Sabo aus dem Nichts. Du warst gerade dabei ihn ab zu duschen, da frost du ein. "I-ich wüsste nicht was es dich an geht.", stotterstes du. 

"Ok dann eben so. Entweder sagst du mir wer dein Vater ist oder wir gehen auf der Stelle zurück zum Hauptquartier, somit werden wir Law nicht treffen und bleiben wohl für immer so. "...", du warst sprachlos. Was dachte sich Sabo dabei?! Es ist doch deine Sache ob du es sagst wer dein Vater ist oder nicht! 

Nur Dragon, Zoro und Shanks wussten wer dein Vater war und sie wussten auch, wenn dein Vater herausfinden sollte, dass du bei der Revolutionär Arme bist, würde er dich solange suchen bis er dich findet und dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Darum bist du nicht bei vielen Mission dabei und agierst eher im geheimen, da dein Vater denkt das du eine Piratin bist.

Sabo wurde ungeduldig. Für ihn wäre es nicht so schlimm, in deinem Körper zu. "Du hast 5 Sekunden.", meinte er schließlich und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er wusste was du wählen würdest. "5...4...3...2-" "Mihawk 'Falkenauge' Dulacre ist mein Vater.", gabst du in klein Lauten.

Erst musste Sabo in klaren werden was er gerade hörte, dann musste er gerade feststellen das er sich in die Tochter des stärksten Schwertkämpfer der Welt verliebt hat und mit dieser auch Körper getauscht har und zum Schluss realisierte er alles. "WAS!!!!??????"


	5. 5

"Dein Vater ist Mihawk?!", schrie Sabo. "Ja.", antwortest du leise. "Der stärkste Schwertkämpfer der Welt?!", vergewissert er sich. "Ja.", murmeltest du.

"Und das sagst du erst jetzt?!", schrie er dich an. "Seit wann muss ich dir was von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen!", schriest du zurück. "Seit du die Tochter von Mihawk Falkenauge bist!", schrie er wieder.

"Was hat es damit zu tun das ich seine Tochter bin!", schriest du. "ALLES!", rief er zu dir, als du dich anzogs und auf Deck gangst.

Es war schon seit du klein warst so. Die Menschen waren außer sich, als sie erfuhren das du Mihawks Tochter seis. Dein Vater meinte du solltest sie ignorieren, da sie dich nur als Tochter von dem stärksten Schwertkämpfer der Welt sahen und nicht als die (Y/N) die du bist.

Als du 17 warst bist du losgezogen um Piratin zu werde, beziehungsweise bist von Zuhause abgehauen. Dein Vater war nicht so froh. Er war auf der Suche nach dir und die Marine hat ihm sogar geholfen nach dir zu suchen, da sie nicht wussten ob du eine Gefahr für die bist.

Irgendwann bist du dann zu der Revolutionär Arme beigetreten und hast sogar eine Teufelsfrucht bekommen, die Neko Neko no mi, die Katzenfrucht die dir erlaubt andere Menschen und dich selbst in Katzen zu verwandeln oder du kannst stattdessen Katzenohren und Katzenschwanz wachsen lassen.

"(Y/N)!", rief Sabo nach dir doch hattest du die Tür schon zu gehauen. "Scheiße!", schrie er zu sich selbst. Er wollte dich nicht anschreien, er war nur verwirrt. "Was jetzt?", fragte er sich selbst, doch merkte Sabo schnell das er noch nackt war und bekam Nasenbluten vom Anblick deines Körpers. "Zum Glück ist (Y/N) gerade nicht hier.", sprach er und stellte dich vor wie du ihn jetzt anschreien würdest.

Als Sabo raus ging zum Deck merkte er, wie du gedankenverloren das Meer ansahst. //Ich lass sie am beste in Ruhe.//, dachte er und in die Küche. //Ob (Y/N) Hunger hat?//, fragte er sich in seinen Gedanken und fing an zu kochen.

Du währenddessen, schautes dein Spiegelbild im Wasser an. Statt dich Sabo zu sehen gefiel dir nicht, er ist die Person die du auf der ganzen Welt am meisten hasst. Er tat immer so als sei alles inordnung und alles sei ok, aber nie idt alles ok.

Er motzt dich immer an, beobachtet dich ab und zu und schreit dich an. Er war einfach das Letzte.

Du hattest es dir schon nun überlegt und jetzt hast du endlich deine Antwort. Heute war schon wieder der Beweis dafür, dass du nie von Vater loswirst.

"Hey hör auf, auf das Meer zu starren und komm mit in die Küche. Das Essen ist fertig.", motzte Sabo mal wieder. Ohne ihm was an den Kopf, gingst du in die Küche und aßt dein Essen.

"Warum so still auf einmal?", fragte Sabo und machte sich leicht Sorgen um dich. Normalerweise würdest du jede Sekunde in deinem Leben, die du mit ihm verbringst, dafür opfern mit ihm aufzunehmen.

"Nach dem wir wieder wir selbst sind, werde ich die Revolutionär Arme verlassen und ziehe wieder zu meinem Vater.", sagtes du im monoton und gingst weg.


	6. 6

Drei Tagen vergingen und du und Sabo habt kaum miteinander geredet. Sabo wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte und du wolltest nicht mit ihm reden.

Sabo wusste, dass er Scheiße gebaut hat und er wollte sich auch entschuldigen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Selbst wenn er es wüsste, weiß er, dass du ihm nicht zu hören würdest. Du warst, bist und wirst immer ein Dickkopf bleiben.

Als ihr schließlich auf die Insel ankamt, machtet ihr euch sofort auf die Suche von Law. Ok, du machtes dich sofort auf die Suche von Law. Sabo war damit beschäftigt eure Unterkunft zu finden.

Es war für dich eine Qual mit einem Kaputzenumhang und Sonnenbrille rum zu laufen. Normalerweise konntest du dich so frei wie du willst rum laufen wie du willst, aber da Sabos Gesicht bekannt ist, musst du nun so rum laufe.

Sabo hatte aber gerade seine eigenen Probleme. Außer das du immer noch ihm die kalte Schulter zeigst und das wenn er wieder zurück fährt, dass Koala und Ivankov ihm die Hölle heiß machen werden, musste er feststellen, dass beinah jeder männliche Person deinen Körper begutachtet.

"Müssen Frauen das immer ertragen?", fragte Sabo sich selbst und ging in ein Hotel rein. Er scheckte ein und wollte gerade auf das Zimmer gehen, da hörte Sabo jemand nach (Y/N) rufen: "(Y/N) (M/N) Dulacre!" Sabo drehte sich langsam um und sah die Person, wo erhoffte dass sie nicht hier sei. Dein Vater.

"Mihawk-san.", versuchte Sabo nicht zu stottern. Es wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wäre es nur Mihawk, nein, es müssen ja noch paar der anderen Samurai der Meere hier sein. Ja, Sabo war so gut wie tot.

Bei dir war nicht viel los. Du hast zwar fast die halbe Insel nach Law abgesucht, aber konntest du ihn nirgends finden. Du beschloss dann einfach heute es ein Tag zu nennen und gingst zur Unterkunft.

Was dort abspielte, hättest du nicht gedacht. Law, Hancock, Doflamingo und dein Vater haben ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Sabo gerichtet, da er eben in deinem Körper ist und dein Vater hatte ein nicht so frohen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Was machst du hier V-Vater?", stotterstes du und stelltest dich neben Sabo. "Sehen Sie Mihawk-san, ich hab mit Ihrer Tochter K-Körper getauscht.", stotterte Sabo und wahr froh das du jetzt hier warst.

Während du, Sabo und dein Vater diskutieren, dass eine Frau nicht einfach von Zuhause abhauen sollte, fragten sich die Anderen seit wann Mihawk eine Tochter hat. Außer Doflamingo, er lacht sich bloß schlapp.

"Und wie kommt es dazu, dass du mit einem Revolutionär Körper getauscht hast?", versuchte Mihawk ruhig zu klingen. "Ähm, also als ich auf so einer Insel war, traf ich ihn und wir haben uns gestritten. Dann ähm wurden wir ohnmächtig und wachten so auf....", versuchtes du glaubwürdig zu klingen.

"J-ja genau so war es.", stimmte dir Sabo zu. Eine unberuhigende Stille brach aus. Keiner von euch dreien sprach ein Wort. Dein Vater hatte ein Blick der  _Und das soll ich euch abkaufen_  sagte. Sabo und du hattet angst ein Mucks von euch zu geben.

"HAHAHA WIE GEBIAL IST DAS DEN! FALKENAUGEHAT EIN KIND! HAHAHA HAHAHA!", lachte Doflamingo. "Sei still dummer Vogel! Ich will zuhören!", schlug die Piraten Kaiserin ihn und beobachtete das Trio weiter. "Ich kenne sie, aber das ihr Vater Mihawk ist hätte ich nicht gedacht.", sprach Law.

"Und was habt ihr hier vor?", fragte Mihawk und hatte anscheinend seine eigenen Pläne mit dir. "Wir wollten Trafalgar Law fragen ober uns helfen könnte?", beantwortete Sabo seine Frage, dich es klinge mehr nach einer Frage. Law hörte was Sabo sagte und gesellte sich zu ihnen. "Wir könnten es probieren."

**A - Es funktioniert**   
**B - Es funktioniert nicht**

**_Wählt weiße, es kann euer Ending verändern._ **


	7. 7A

**Es funktioniert.**

" **ROOM! Shambles!** ", rief Law seine Attacken. Du und Sabo saht euch paar Sekunden an. Du sahst nicht dein Körper, nein du sahst Sabos Körper. "ES HAT FUNKTIONIERT!", jubeltet ihr beide. "Danke Law.", lächeltest du ihn dankend an.

Bevor jedoch einer noch was sagen konnte, hat dich Mihawk schon über die Schulter 'geworfen' und brachte dich auf sein Zimmer. "Nun sagst du mir warum du weggelaufen bist!", schrie er dich an. "I-ich... ich wollte, ich wollte das die Anderen mich sehen und nicht die Tochter von dir.", nuscheltes du und sahst auf den Boden.

Dein Vater seufzte und umarmte dich. "Weißt du wie viel Sorgen ich hatte? Ich hoffe für dich, du hast nichts geplant denn du kommst mit mir, nach Hause.", sprach er und war froh dich wieder zu haben. "Ja Papa, nach Hause.", weintest du und umarmtest ihn zurück.

Sabo seufzte und wusste nicht was er machen soll. Sollte er zurück zum Hauptquartier gehen oder versuchen dich zu überreden. "Onii-sama was ist los?", fragte Hancock Sabo. Als sie erfahren hat, dass Luffy noch einen Bruder hat war sie so froh. "Nichts.", war das einzige was er sagte und ging zum Schiff.

"Bye (Y/N), ich liebe dich.", sprach Sabo zum nichts und fuhr zurück zum Hauptquartier. Er hat allen berichtet, das du niewieder hier her kommst und dass du wieder bei deinem Vater bist. Koala hat geweint und Sabo angeschrien, dass er dich aufhalten sollte und nicht einfach gehen lassen.

Dragon hat nichts dazu gesagt. Er wusste aber, dass du loyal zur Revolution Armee bist und hat daher auch keine Truppe zu dir geschickt. Du bist alt genug um dein Leben selbst zu entscheiden.

Ivankov, ..... sagen wir mal so, Sabos Leben war für die ersten Wochen buchstäblich die Hölle.

Und du, du bist mit deinem Vater nach Hause gefahren, als das Meeting von den Samurai der Meere zu Ende war. Ihr beide lebtet zusammen und wurdet wieder eine Familie. In laufe der Zeit, bist du mit Trafalgar Law zusammen gekommen und wolltet sogar heiraten.

Von der Revolutionär Armee hast du seit diesem Vorfall nichts mehr mitbekommen. Von Sabo genau so wenig.

Am Tage deiner Hochzeit kamen viele Leute. Was du nicht wusstest, war das ein gewisser Blonder auch dort war und dich vermisste. Er hat dich schon immer geliebt und hätter dich damals seine Liebe gestanden, dann wäre er jetzt der Mann an deiner Seite. Doch nun bist du endgültig weg und das für immer.

** First Ending **

** Goodbye, forever. **


	8. 7B

**Es funktioniert nicht**

" **ROOM! SHAMBLES!** ", rief Law seine Attacken. Sabo und du saht euch an und ihr musstet feststellen, dass ihr immer noch nicht in euren eigentlichen Körper seid.

"Es hat nicht funktioniert.", seufztes du und hattest Tränen in den Augen. "Hör auf in meinem Körper zu weinen!", schimpfte Sabo mit dir. "Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will!"

"Apropo, (Y/N) bist du nicht schon seit 2 Jahren bei den Revos? Du bist du deren Geheimagent oder sowas ähnliches.", grinste Law. Du wusstes warum er dies tat und nahmst daher schnell Sabos Hand. Mit der anderen Hand nahmst du noch schnell euer Gepäck.

"Renn!", schriest du und zogst Sabo hinter dir her. "Warum rennen wir?", fragte er dich. "Ich will heute nicht sterben und du, glaube ich, auch nicht! Welche Zimmernummer haben wir!", fragtest du panisch. "208!", schrie er. Ihr rennt weiter zu eurem Zimmer und schmeißt die Tür zu.

"Wir haben es überlebt.", keuchtes du erschöpft aus und liest dich aufs Bett fallen. "Wieso..... sind...... wir...... weggerannt.....?", fragte Sabo, völlig aus der Puste. "Papa hätte uns umgebracht.", antwortest du knapp.

Plötzlich, sticht ein Schwert durch die Tür. "WAHH!", schriet ihr beide. "(Y/N) KOMM SOFORT RAUS! WIR MÜSSEN MAL KURZ REDEN!", rief dein wütender Vater nach dir. "Was jetzt?!", fragtest du panisch Sabo. Dieser sah kurz aus dem Fenster und hatte eine Idee.

Er nahm deine Hand und sprang mit dir aus dem Fenster. "Was zur- Sabo!", schriestdu Sabo an. "Ja, (Y/N).", sagte er närrisch.

"Ich hasse dich!" "Ok, ich ruf mal Mihawk-san an und sag ihm das wir am Str-", fing er an, wurde aber von dir unterbrochen: "Ok, ok ich nehm es zurück." "Gutes Mädchen und jetzt komm mit.", lächelt er siegerich.

"W-warum muss ich d-das tragen!", stotterstes du, als du aus der Umkleidekabine raus kamst. "Meckere nicht rum! Ich habs schlimmer!",schrie dich Sabo an. Ihr beide habt euch Schwimmkleidung gekauft um nicht aufzufallen, was euch nicht so sehr gefällt.

Du und Sabo lagen auf einer Strandmatte. Ihr schämtet euch zu sehr um ins Wasser zu gehen, darum bliebt ihr auf dem Sand.

"Währen wir in einem Manga, müssten wir uns küssen um wieder normal zu werden.", lachtest du. Du wolltest bloß die peinliche Stille vertreiben. "Gute Idee.", grinste Sabo.

"Warte, was?!", fragtest du. "Was haben wir schon zu verlieren, (Y/N).", erklärte dir Sabo und kam dir näher.

"A-aber!", versuchtes du dich aus dieser Situation heraus zu reden. "Komm schon, vielleicht ist das die richtige Lösung. Ich dachte du wolltest wieder in deinem Körper sein.", grinste er siegerich.

"Können wir aber bitte irgendwo hin gehen, wo nicht jeder gucken kann?", fragtest du beschämt und schautes zur Seite mit geröteten Wangen. "Wir könnten zwar in die Umkleidekabine, aber dann würden alle es falsch verstehen.", erklärte er es dir und war nuch noch Millimeter von dir entfernt.

"S-sabo.", hauchtst du und hattest die Augen halb verschlossen. "Ich liebe dich, (Y/N)", flüsterte sanft und schloss die Lücke zwischen euch.

Der Kuss war magisch und atemberaubende zugleich.

Du hattest schon paar Männer geküsst, doch keiner von den Küssen konnte mit diesem hier mithalten.

Nach paar Minuten musstet ihr euch trennen wegen Luftmangel. Ihr trautet nicht den anderen an zusehen und beobachtet einfach den Boden. Ihr bemerktet aber schon, dass ihr in euren richtigen Körper seid. " (Y/N), was ich vorhin meinte ist-" "Sabo, ich, ich..."

**A - Liebe dich**

**B - Hasse dich**

**C - bin mir nicht sicher (Lemon ending für euch Perversen, ja, genau du)**

**_Alle Antworten bringen dich zu einem Ending, viel Spaß beim wählen!!! :)_ **


	9. 8A

_**Ich liebe dich** _

"Sabo, ich, ich l-liebe dich a-auch.", nuscheltes und vergrubst dein Gesicht in seine Brust. Du wolltest ihm dein rotes Gesicht nicht zeigen. Es war dir peinlich darüber zu reden. "Da bin ich froh.", lächelte Sabo und umarmte dich sanft.

"Das muss dir aber nicht gleich peinlich sein, Kätzchen~", näckte dich Sabo. Dafür aber, kassierte er ein bösen Blick von dir. "Hör auf mich K-kätzchen zu nennen!", stotterstes du und pustes deine Backen auf. "Ok Prinzessin~."

"Schau mal Mihawk, deine Tochter hat ein Freund~ FUFUFUFU", lachte Doflamingo und neckte Mihawk. Der wiederum war nicht so erfreut dich und Sabo so nah zu sehen.

"Mihawk beruhig dich, sie ist nicht mehr ein Kind.", versuchte Hancook ihn beruhigen. Dein Vater ignorierte sie und ging zu dir und Sabo.

"(Y/N)!", hörte ihr hinter euch und trenntet euch sofort. "P-papa!", stotterstes du. Mihawk zog dich am Arm, weg von Sabo.

"Sag sayonara (Y/N)! Du wirst mit mir nach Hause gehen!", schrie dein Vater. "Mihawk-san, ich weiß es-" "Sei ruhig, Revolutionär!", unterbrach Mihawk Sabo mit einer viel sagenden Stimme. "Papa ich bin auch bei der Revolutionär Armee!", versuchtes du bei deinem Vater zu vermitteln.

"Nicht mehr! Also komm mit bevor ich euch beide ins Gefängnis bringe!", drohte er euch.

Law, der alles beobachtet hatte musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf dich geworfen, doch war ihm immer Sabo und die Revolutionär Armee im Weg gewesen.

Nun steht für eure Beziehung nichts mehr im Weg. Nicht einmal Mihawk, da dieser, Law immer mochte. Er hat auch einmal gesagt, dass er für ihn wie ein Sohn sei. Natürlich hätte dann Mihawk keine Probleme damit, wenn Law mit dir zusammen kommen würde.

"Papa! Lass mich los!", schriest du, aber hattest kein Erfolg. "Wir reden wenn wir Zuhause sind!", waren Mihawks letzte Worte, bevor er dich mit zu seinem Schiff zert.

"Papa lass mich los! Ich will nicht mehr zurück! Ich gehöre der Revolutionär Armee an!", schriest du weiter. "(Y/N)! Es reicht!", schrie Mihawk zurück. Du bliebst still. Hattest zu viel Angst, gegenüber deines Vaters!

5 Monate sind vergangen und du hast nichts mehr von der Revolutionär Armee gehört, noch von Sabo. Du vermisst sie so sehr und du hattest Angst sie nie wieder zu sehen. Mein Gott du vermisst sogar auf Missionen zu gehen, selbst die die du hasst!

Dein Vater gibt dir auch keine Freiheit mehr. Immer ist eine Person bei dir. Meistens ist es dein Vater, der auf passt dass dir nichts passiert oder Law, mit dem du gezwungenerweise zusammen bist.

Eines Tages, als keiner auf dich aufpasste, hattest du genug. Du ranntest zum Meer und dachtest an die Vergangenheit. Du wolltest wieder zu Sabo, aber wie?

Du holtest einen Brief aus deiner Tasche und zogst aus deine Schuhe aus. Den Brief legtest du zu deinen Schuhen und schautest das letzte mal zum Horizont. "Jetzt oder nie.", murmeltest du und sprangst ins Meer. Da du eine Teufelsfruchnutzerin bist, kannst du nicht schwimmen und dein Alptraum ist zu ende. So eie dein Leben.

Sabo war mit Koala und Hack auf einer Mission. Natürlich wollte er dich retten gehen, doch gegen Mihawk wäre es für ihn nur Selbstmord.

Als die Mission zu ende war, kam Law zu ihnen. "Der ist für dich.", meinte er zu Sabo und gang weg. Sabo sah sich den Brief an und öffnete ihn. Sofort erkannte er deine Schrift.

_Hi Sabo,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest bin ich wahrscheinlich tot oder du schnüffelst an meinen Sachen. Ich habe Selbstmord begangen. Verdammt ich hatte keinen Ausweg mehr gesehn! Ich wollte nicht mehr dort sein! Ich hasse meinen Vater nicht, er wollte nur meine Sicherheit, aber die Art._

_Sabo ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich euch alle vermisse und dass ich dich liebe._

_Deine (Y/N)._

"VERDAMMT!", schrie Sabo.

**_I miss you, but I want to be free._ **   
**_Ending 2 (Bad End)_ **


	10. 8B

_**Ich hasse dich** _

"Sabo, ich, ich hasse dich!", schriest du und schautest beschämt zur Seite. "Ach wirklich? Dein Gesicht sagt was anderes.", lächelte Sabo und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne von dir.

"J-ja wirklich!", motztes du. "Weißt du (Y/N), du bist einer der schlechtesten Lügnerinen die ich je gesehen habe.", meinte Sabo und küsste dich.

Du wolltest ihn weg schubsen, doch erwiderst du den Kuss. "Also liebst du mich doch.", lächelte Sabo. "V-vergiss es!", stotterstes du mit einem hoch roten Kopf.

"Warum bist du so stur?", lachte Sabo und umarmte dich sachte. "D-du weißt warum ich der Revolutionär Armee beigetreten bin und das Piratendasein aufgab!", schriest du mit Tränen in den Augen.

"(Y/N), er wird dich nicht hassen wenn du mit deinem Leben weiter machst, im Gegenteil, er würde traurig sein wenn du immer noch in der Vergangenheit lebst.", versuchte Sabo dich zu beruhigen.

"A-aber.", weintest du und umarmtest ihn fest. "Shhhh, lass es raus. Lass dein ganzes Leid raus.", sagte Sabo mit einer sanften Stimme und umarmte dich fester.

Vor 2 Jahren, als du noch eine Piratin bei den Whitebeards warst, warst du mit Portgas D. Ace zusammen. Doch wir wissen alle was bei Marineford passiert ist.

Die Person, die du so sehr geliebt hast, wurde vor deinen Augen umgebracht. Von da kommt auch der Hass gegen die Marine.

Es war Ivankov, die dich damals zur Revolutionär Armee brachte. Du warst ihm bis heute immer noch dankbar.

Sabo hat aber auch seinen Teil beigetragen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Wie euer ewiges Streiten angefangen hatte, wusste keiner mehr genau.

Eins war aber sich, du wolltest nie wieder jemanden lieben, wie du Ace liebtes.

Immernoch in Sabos Armen weinen, bemerktest du nicht wie dein Vater euch nährte. Eigentlich wollte er dich weg ziehen, doch sah er was, was er dachte du hättest seit Marineford verloren, du öffnetes dein Herz einer Person.

Was für ein Vater wäre er, würde er dich jetzt einfach wegschleppen. "Ich hoffe, du wirst gut auf meiner Tochter aufpassen.", drohte er Sabo und ging fort. "Ja, sir!", rief Sabo noch zu ihm, bevor Mihawk nicht mehr in Sichtweite war.

"S-sabo ich liebe dich.", nuscheltes/weintest du gegen seine Brust. "Wie war das (Y/N)? Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, wenn du gegen meine Brust redest.", neckte er dich. Sabo konnte in Wirklichkeit jedes Wort verstehen, das du sagtest.

"I-ich mag d-dich.",stotterstes du und schautes zur Seite. "Aber gerade hast du noch gesagt, dass du mich liebst.", lächelte Sabo und gab dir einen kurzen Kuss.

"D-du bist doof!", schriest du und verstecktes dein Gesicht an seiner Brust. "Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch.", sagte er und streichelt dich am Rücken. "I-ich verwandele dich gleich zur Katze!" "Aber dann musst du mich streicheln. Das wäre nut fair.", lachte Sabo über deine süße Sturheit.

"Kätzchen, kannst du mich mal angucken und nicht nur meine Brust.", grinste Sabo. Du schautest hoch, in seine Augen. "Hör auf mich K-kätzchen zu nennen!", motztes du. "Weißt du Kätzchen, du bist wunderschön.", gab dir Sabo ein Kompliment und ignorierte den Fakt dass du diesen Spitznamen hasst.

Irgendwann seit ihr dann wieder nach Hause gefahren. Sabo nennt dich nur noch Kätzchen oder Prinzessin. Er mochte immer dein rotes Gesicht dabei.

Du warst immer noch zu stur um ich liebe dich zu sagen, doch hatte Savo nichts dagegen, immerhin bist du seine Freundin.

"Ich frage mich, wie alle reagieren werden, wenn sie es erfahren?", fragte Sabo dich, als ihr ihm Bett kuschelt. "Du wirst es keinem sagen.", sagtest du einfach. "Häää! Aber warum? Jeder hat das Recht zu wissen das ich mit der tollsten Frau der Welt zusammen bin.", meinte Sabo. "Ach sei still!"

Du und Sabo wart schon seit 2 Jahren zusammen und ihr habt es noch keinem erzählt. Doch die anderen haben eure Blicke nach einer Zeit bemerkt.

"Sabo, (Y/N)?", fragte Koala. Ihr drei wart im Moment in der Kantine und aßt. "Ja.", lächeltest sie an und trankst Wasser. "Kann es sein, dass du und Sabo zusammen seid?", fragte sie euch und du verschlucktes dich.

"Ja, schon seit 2 Jahren.", lächelte Sabo und sah dich verträumt an. "G-glaub nicht was er s-sagt Koala!", stotterstes du mit einem roten Gesicht.

"(Y/N), du bist die schlechteste Lügnerin der Welt. Ich muss das sofort Ivankov erzählen.", kicherte sie und ging auf die suche nach Ivankov. "Kätzchen, du musst dich doch nicht schämen.", grinste Sabo und küsste dich.

So wie der Zufall will, beziehungsweise die Autorin, kamen Dragon und Ivankov im die Kantine und sahen euch küssen. "Ich wusste es doch!", lachte Ivankov. "Also wolltet ihr doch das Segen für was anderes haben ihr beiden", grinste Dragon.

"Ich wollte Sie sowieso um Ihren Segen fragen Dragon-san.", grinste Sabo als er sich von dir löste. "Ich hasse dich Sabo!", schriest du. "Ich liebe dich auch, Kätzchen.", lächelte er und gab dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 _ **I hate you, but I'm in love in you.**_  
 _ **Ending 3 (True Ending**_ )


	11. 8C

**Ich weiß nicht**

"Sabo, ich, ich weiß nicht ob ich dich lieben kann.", gestandst du ihm. Dich zur deiner Verwunderung grinste er leicht bösartig.

"Dann zeig ich dir ob du mich lieben kannst.", flüsterte er dir ins Ohr und hob dich, im Braut-Style, hoch.

"Waahh! Sabo lass mich runter!", schriest du und zappelst rum. "Schon jetzt lieber deine Stimme, Kätzchen~", schnurte er und brachte dich auf euer Zimmer.

"S-sabo, was hast du vor?', fragtest du ängstlich. Er antwortet dir aber nicht und zog dein Bikinioberteil aus.

"Sabo!", schriest du und verdecktes deine Brüste mit deinen Händen. "Versteck dich doch nicht, du bist wunderschön Prinzessin.", hauchte Sabo zu dir und küsste dich leidenschaftlich.

Es war nicht wie euer erster Kuss, er war viel intensiver und voller Lust. "Sabo hör auf.", flüsterst du. "Ich werde nur aufhören, wenn du es wirklich willst (Y/N).", sagte er mit festen Worten und sah dir tief in die Augen.

Du zögertes kurz, bevor du deine Hände von deiner Brust nahmst. "S-sei bitte zärtlich.", nuscheltes du. "Versprochen.", versprach er dir und liebkostete deinen Körper.

"Ah Sabo", stöhntes du seinen Namen. Als Sabo dich stöhnen hörte, brannte ihm die Sicherung durch. Er zog dir dein Bikinihöschen aus und ... (da ich diese Geschichte nicht auf Erwachseneninhalt einstellen will, könnt ihr euch den Rest denken)

Zwei Wochen sind vergangen, seit euren Spaß. Ihr wart schon längst wieder im Hauptquartier und hielt es geheim, dass Sabo und du zusammen seid. Ihr wolltet nicht, dass es jeder erfährt.

Heute war es ein ganz normaler Tag bei den Revos, doch in der letzten Zeit, wurde dir öfters übel und du musstes dich übergeben. Daher schickte dich Koala zum Arzt.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind schwanger.", lächelte dich dir Ärztin an. "Wie bitte?!", kreischtes du. "Sie sind seit 2 Wochen schwanger.", informierte sie dich und ging aus dem Raum.

Du bliebst kurz sitzen, bis du dich entschloss auf die such nach Sabo zu gehen.

Du stürmtes ihn das Büro von Dragon und zerrst Sabo raus. "Was war das?", fragte Ivankov Dragon. "Es war (Y/N).", antwortete er.

"Hey Kätzchen, wenn su mich so se- AUAAA für was war das?!", jammerte er, als du ihn schlugst. "Für was der war? Es war dafür, dass du kein Kondom benutzt hast!", schriest du und verpasstes ihm noch eine.

"Au! Kätzchen, was meinst du damit?" "Ich bin wegen dir........... sch-schwa-anger.", stotterstes du znd wurdest immer leiser.

"Du bist schwanger?"

"J-ja."

"Und ich bin der V-vater?"

"J-ja."

"Ich, ich, ich werde VATER!", freute sich Sabo und stürmte in Dragons Büro mit einem Grinsen. "Was ist den passiert Sabo-kun?", fragte Ivankov. "Ich werde Vater!", jubelte er.

"WAS?!", schrien Ivankov und Dragon. "Ja meine Freundin ist schwanger!", freute er sich. "Seit wann hast du eine Freundin?", fragte Dragon und bevor Sabo antworten kann, kamst du rein und schlugst Sabo.

"Sei still du Idiot!", schriest du ihn an. "Lass mich raten (Y/N), du bist die 'glückliche' Mutter.", stellte Dragon trocken fest. "Sabo.", sagtest du wütend.

"Sch-scheiße.", erkannte Sabo schnell seine Lage und versteckte sich hinter Ivankov und Dragon. "War nett dich kennen zu lernen Sabo-kun.", verabschiedete sich Ivankov vob Sabo.

"(Y/N) töte ihn draußen oder du machst das Blut hier weg.", befahl dir Dragon. "Jawohl Dragon-san.", sagtestdu kühl und zogst Sabo hinter dir her. "HILFE!!!!!"

Schließlich brachtes du ihn doch nicht um. Hack kam zum richtigen Zeitpunkt und rettete Sabo vor seinem Qualvollen Tod.

"Wie sollen wir das Baby nennen?", fragte dich Sabo. Ihr beide wart gerade in eurem Schlafzimmer und lagt auf dem Bett.

Man konnte schon erkennen, dass du schwanger warst und das auch noch im siebten Monat.

"Wie wäre der Name Aya, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", fragtest du. "Ok, abet bei einem Jungen Ace.", bestimmte.

"Ok.", lächeltest du und fuhrst vor: "Ach übrigens, du wirst meinen Vater sagen, dass ich schwanger bin." "...WAS?!"

Nach dem Sabo fast von deinem Vater ermordet wurde, kam der Tag der Geburt. In der Zeit, wo du das Baby aus dir presstes, schriest du Sabo die ganze Zeit an und zerquetschtes beinahe seine Hand.

Die Geburt befand sich nicht im Hauptquartier, sondern auf einer anderen Insel, da dein Vater da sein wollte.

Als die Geburt vorbei war, warst du einfach bloß froh dein Kind in deinen Armen zu halten. "Es ist ein Junge.", lächeltest du zu Sabo. "Wir haben es geschafft.", lächelte Sabo und nahm dich und seinen Sohn in den Arm. "Ich werde dich nie jemanden hergeben.", hauchte Sabo zu euch.

Der restliche Tag war ruhig bis alle ind das Krankenzimmer kamen. Das löste aus das es laut wurde und Ace aufwachte, was dafür sorgte, dass er anfing zu schrein.

Lange Geschichte, kurz erklärt. Du schriest alle an und paar wurden zu Katzen verwandelt.

//Danke, dass ich der Vater unseres Sohnes bin. Ich werde euch beide für immer beschützen.//, dachte Sabo und küsste dich. "Ich liebe dich Kätzchen."

**Ending**   **4**  
 **One big family**


End file.
